


【授权翻译】Basil | 小九轶事

by Nil_Azrael



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nil_Azrael/pseuds/Nil_Azrael
Summary: Dean在医院卧床不起，但这次他没那么好运能住进私人病房。中文字数1,900





	【授权翻译】Basil | 小九轶事

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Basil](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/307260) by Ophium. 



> Thanks the amazing writer Ophium for allowing me do the translation ^3^

 “我有没跟你说过我家小九？”

 

他说过。事实上，这个快活又聪明的摇滚界明日之星、迷你版情圣以及大蒜一生黑小九，现年九岁，有一匹名叫Stewart的马，而这位老先生觉着这实在是蠢爆了，因为他亲眼看到那匹马它没蛋蛋，也就是说那是匹母马，所以给它起Stewart这么个雄赳赳的名字真是一点没道理。

 

十二遍了，Dean已经一五一十地听了十二遍这匹没蛋蛋的也就是说其实是匹母马的故事。

 

还只是一天内。

 

“他的乐队名叫‘菠萝皮条客’。谁能想到一个九岁的小屁孩会晓得‘皮条客’是啥意思，对吧？”

 

打这儿开始，这个五号床的老家伙——眼下正是Dean的室友——就会把这个人小鬼大的小九和他那个乐队写过的每一首单曲给背一遍。

 

 _《口袋里装着玻璃珠》、《我和我的_ _Playstation_ _还有朋友们》、《古墓丽影最最高》，《花生酱和果子冻》，_ 还有，此处应有一拍大腿， _《我的狗狗尿了我的床》。_

 

“那背后还有个故事咧，你晓得吧，狗狗根本没尿，不过小九是绝对不会承认那是……”

 

到这儿老头儿就该开始背歌词了，而Dean呢，绝大部分时候，这会儿已经跟疯了似的在那狂按他的麻醉剂按钮了。

 

来看这老头儿的访客也没能好多少。他那个八十二岁的老婆和她妹妹，一个好看的七十二岁少女，话多得能把肘子都聊飞出去。经常性特别周到地把Dean一块儿聊进来。

在她们聊的每一次天儿里。

 

老天有眼，她们绕着Dean的病床转的时间可比跟老头儿待一块儿的时间多太多了。

 

“哦，你这个可怜的小东西。痛不痛啊？”一个会问，立马就上手开始拍Dean的腿。

 

Dean那条扎满了钢钉的腿。

 

那条他被个恶作剧捣蛋鬼一推，从楼上一头栽下来断成了三截儿的腿。

 

“垫多点儿枕头会不会舒服些？我再去给你拿个枕头来。”立马就给Dean塞了一堆蓬蓬松的羽绒枕头，他差不多都能听见鸭子叫了。

 

“我带了桃子馅的脆皮饼来，你要尝点儿不，蜜糖？”立马就举着片软塌塌的东西在Dean鼻子底下挥。

 

他恨桃子好吗。

 

不过主要来说，Dean恨的是他得在这儿一直困到断腿里的钢钉能卸掉为止这个事实。而且他恨Sam，恨那个就是不肯帮他提前逃走的家伙。

 

“像你这么帅的小伙儿……我打赌每天都会有个甜心来看你，对不对？那些个派就是她给你送来的？那真是个合衬的女孩儿了。”

 

“哦！对了，我有个侄女儿，跟你差不多年纪……我觉得你俩一定会处得来的。”

 

“别老想着用约会来给男孩子疗伤了。你没看他有多痛吗，没看他按麻醉钮的那劲儿！再说了，你侄女那一口大龅牙……她最后铁定会把这可怜娃的脸都给咬掉一半的。”

 

“得了，她也是你的侄女儿哪！”

 

护士们终于决定把麻醉剂按钮从Dean手边没收了，出于某种原因，他们认为Dean正在滥用这种药物。

 

Sam每天都来看他，差不多都在午饭时间：“今天给你带了巧克力派……觉得怎么样啊？”

 

Dean的咆哮通常是个好迹象，或者说Sam这么认为。静悄悄的Dean是个痛得要死的Dean。而嗷嗷叫意味着他只是被气得要死或者无聊得要死。就此而言，这意味着他正计划着在某人的睡梦里杀掉他。可能是Sam吧。

 

“哦，你有访客了呀。你告诉过他我家小九的事儿没？他的乐队名字叫‘菠萝皮条客’，知道吧？谁能想到一个九岁的小屁孩会晓得‘皮条客’是啥意思，对吧？”

 

Dean暗暗替Sam叫屈，毕竟小九的乐队那 _一整套_ Sam这都已经听过三次了。

 

老头儿在Dean出院前一天的晚上死了。灯亮了起来，人们带着一大堆器械冲进来，帘子不祥地一旋，围着老头儿的床拉上了。但这并不能阻止Dean知道，某些不幸的事毕竟发生了。

 

隔天早上，胳膊底下拄着一对儿拐杖，穿着条Sam买给他的可笑的短裤——因为Dean打死不肯在他那条牛仔裤上开洞，而他腿上戳出来的那三根钢钉又至少还得跟那儿待一个月——出门的路上他经过了那两位老妇人。

 

尽管之前被烦得不行，他还是忍不住想要对他们痛失亲人表达他的同情，并问一问祖父过世对小九的打击会不会太大。

 

两位夫人看着Dean的表情那么怪异，搞得他忍不住把自己的脸给拍了一遍，想说是不是鼻子下挂着什么恶心玩意儿，又或者牙缝里嵌着啥东西了。

 

“怎么了？”Dean总算问了出来。

 

“是谁告诉你小九的事儿的，亲爱的？”

 

Dean忸怩了一会儿。他不知道老头儿叫啥，而且他也觉着叫人家“五号床那家伙”实在不大礼貌。他从来没费神去打听过老头儿的名字，虽说他确信老头儿应该自我介绍过有一千次了，但Dean总是麻醉剂上了头或者只是厌烦到懒得去记。旁敲侧击吧，Dean决定，这可能是个好法子：“那孩子有什么问题吗？”

 

“那 _孩子_ 比你大多了，而且他去年就去世了。Frank就没能从这事儿里缓过来。对他来说幸运的是，老年痴呆症带走了小九去世的记忆。”

 

“Frank死得开开心心的。对他来说，儿子从来没离开过。永远都是个小男孩，骑着他的那匹马。”

 

“是母马。”Dean发现自己下意识地更正着。Frank应该会感激他的吧。

**Author's Note:**

> 因为文短，译注夹在里边会很难看，所以后注一下：
> 
> 1\. 一般来说人名我都是保留英文的，这里特意翻了中文，理由有二：一，这个人名同时是标题，英文体现不出意境(揍)；二，basil也有九层塔的意思，孩子又是九岁，所以给他起名叫小九了。
> 
> 2\. 文中提到的morphine button，是某些医院会提供的患者自控式止痛系统的一部分，除了最传统的口服药，也有将麻醉剂加在静脉输液系统中，由按钮控制添加的。
> 
> 3\. 最后吐个槽，话说就老温家那经济能力，每次都能住进私人病房才是奇迹好吗，咳咳咳……


End file.
